


There is Blood on Your Face

by piperthejouralist



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I hope you enjoy the story, Spoilers, dragon age: inquisition AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperthejouralist/pseuds/piperthejouralist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber Trevelyan, a descendant of an ancient noble family from the Free Marches, wants nothing more than to make a living in Ferelden.<br/>Hard enough as it is as a mage in the war between the mages and templars, her life gets even more difficult after she is the only survivor in a horrible catastrophe at the conclave. Being suspected to have killed hundreds in an attempt to disrupt the talks, Amber is captured and the mage's life takes a sudden turn. </p>
<p>As she gets sucked into a world full of powerful nobles, intrigues and a lot of backstabbing, she has to make decisions which could destine not only hers, but all of Thedas' future- all the while facing an enemy with powers far beyond her imagination, powers that could destroy the world as she knows it. But even when the Maker tests her strenght, one can find someone that makes everything worth fighting for.</p>
<p>*****<br/>This is an AU! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cataclysm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I am proud to present to you: my first fan-fic here on Ao3!  
> I have been here for quite a while now, enjoying the fics on here, but now it is the time that I upload something myself- and of course it is a Cullen fan-fic (those who know me on tumblr already will probably understand). All I can say is please, enjoy the story and feel free to leave a Kudo or a comment if you like :D

No fighting. That is how they got them to meet for the talks. The opponents that had caused Ferelden to fall back into the patterns in the Dark Ages because of a war that had been so predictable that people had only asked themselves who would strike first: mages and templars who had treated them like prisoners, at least in most of Ferelden. 

Nonetheless, both parties were tired: the templars of fighting and the rebel mages of having to hide. Well, Amber was most certainly.  
But if the conclave had the chance to actually change something, she was ready to spent her days in between mages remaining in groups, eyeing their opponents warily and templars keeping the hands at the hilts of their swords, obviously waiting for any sort of provocation from a mage to draw out the sharpened steel. The young woman had met a few of her old friends there, though she could not really remember much beyond that. 

The folks of Ferelden had spoken much of such an incident, because the meeting of the conclave was most certainly something to discuss within the pubs and on the markets of the kingdom for it was an acceptable distraction from the hard work the farmers had to do to stay alive and endure the abominations the war had brought upon them. 

Still, as Amber was slowly regaining her consciousness, she was surprised not to feel the warmth of a blanket and the soft fabric of a pillow against the skin of her cheek, but instead, most irritating of it all, she had the impression she was lying on cold, hard rocks. Her throat was sore and- oh Maker!- her hand! Her hand was throbbing, causing her such pain, she had to adjust to it for a minute before being able to stand up.  
She could not form a single thought, and the memories, where she was and how she got here, were completely gone, lost as if she had drunk too much last night. Of course, she had experienced that before when going for a drink with Anelle- oh, how she prayed Anelle was alright, her dearest Anelle- but it had never been that bad. 

The only sign of hope was a small glimpse of light that was shimmering, visible even through the green fog surrounding the mage. It seemed to be some shining figure standing atop a hill.  
Well, following the light must certainly lead me to something, she thought, it is better than staying here, at least. 

The landscape was dark, full of rocks and stones she had to climb over. Though it didn't seem to be a habitat of creatures- or Amber had not seen them yet, of course. The walk was slowly tiring her, and somehow the pain in her hand grew even worse the closer she got to the person. 

It was when she was only an ascend away from her destination that the creatures living in the Fade, which she had most likely found to be the landscape she was walking through, cared to show their many eyes.  
Spiders, arachnids, of course. Great. 

As she began climbing, sensing the spiders behind her, Amber thought for a moment that this would be it. She would die here. Never to be found by anyone. Just in that moment the figure made of pure light appeared right above her and held her hand out. With the last bit of strength left in her, she grabbed it and pulled herself up.

The whole world exploded with light. 

\------------

If possible, the next time she awoke, the headache was even more troubling. And the situation was not the best, either. Her hands in chains, sitting on yet another set of cold stones- that was not how she had imagined the next morning to be like, but then again, what had been ordinary these last days? Her legs were stiff and she could barely keep her head up as her eyes wandered across the heavily-guarded room, the only source of light the window above her head and the torches alongside the walls, making the guards' faces look grim and coarse. Her trembling, throbbing hand caught her attention again, as another wave of pain flooded through her body, leaving her breathless. Just as the agony reached its height, the door flung open and a women rushed in, face as dark as the shadows lingering in the corners of the room, the anger radiating off of her causing Amber to close her eyes and inhale quietly, overwhelmed. Right behind her slipped in another woman, this time as quiet as a cat and the mage could sense she was trying to stay in the shadows. Amber knew them. The first one was Cassandra Pentaghast, the seeker and right hand of the Divine. And the second one, well, that was the Nightingale, but that was about what she knew. 

“Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now! The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

“You think it was me who did it?”

The fearsome woman pulled her hand up and pointed at the mark, ignoring the mage's painful frown. 

“Explain this!” 

Amber shook her head, her eyes remaining on the mark on her hand. 

“I don't know how I got it! I can't!”

They were walking around her in circles, the Seeker and the Nightingale, while Amber was struggling to stay calm.

Maker, help me endure this! 

“What do you mean you can't?” 

They didn't understand. Couldn't. She was the only one left. She had survived. Why?

“I don't know what that is or how it got there.” 

Suddenly, Cassandra grabbed her by the collar of her attire and shook her, leaving the mage speechless. 

“You're lying!” 

Amber prepared herself mentally for the violence that would follow, channelling her attention on the wall next to the seeker's face.  
Nothing followed. Leliana pulled her friend away from the suspect with the words:” We need her, Cassandra.” 

“I am but a mage, so I am not powerful enough to have caused an explosion like that. You have to believe me.” 

Cassandra laughed mockingly, ignoring her friend's warning glance that laid upon her. 

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” 

Despite the feeling of exhaustion overcoming her now that the adrenaline faded, Amber forced herself to sit straight. She did not want to show these women her weakness. 

“I remember running. Things were chasing me, and then… a woman?” 

Saying it out loud, the words seemed even more vague and stupid than in her head. Even Leliana furrowed her eyebrows. 

“A woman?” 

Slowly, she nodded, shifting in place to make her position a little bit more comfortable. Her hair was falling into her face, but she ignored it. 

“She reached out to me, but then…” 

Amber frowned heavily, not being able to remember more than that. 

“I believe you found me after that.” 

Cassandra mumbled something to the Nightingale. She was barely able to understand it. 

“Go back to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” 

The rift? The word seemed oddly familiar as if Amber had already heard it once, but she was almost entirely sure she had never witnessed such a thing. 

“What did happen?” 

Cassandra sighed, looking at the mage with tired eyes, helping her up. 

“It will be easier to show you.” 

With that the doors opened and revealed a sky that was torn open. 

"That doesn't look too good", she mumbled to herself. 

"You are right about that. We call it 'the Breach'. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.", she explained, turning around to look into Amber's face," It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." 

"How very concerning! I... I didn't know- an explosion can do that?" 

Oh no, what had she gotten herself into again? 

"This one did." Cassandra went on," Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." 

If she had thought that the pain she had felt a few minutes ago had been the worst she had ever experienced, then she was corrected by this one. As the Breach grew bigger, the mark on her hand seemed to stand in flames- causing her to feel burning, bleeding ache due to the seizures in her stomach and arm; and her legs were suddenly not under her control anymore. Amber fell onto her knees, begging, praying to the Maker that the pain would stop.  
When it did, Cassandra kneeled down beside her, looking her in the eye. 

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

"If it can help, I will be at your side and I will try to close... the Breach- if that is possible." 

Cassandra pulled the woman up and pushed her forward and as they passed by the townsfolk, Amber could feel the hateful stares. 

They think I did it. 

Noticing what the mage was thinking about, Cassandra spoke up.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead."

Amber nodded. "They are all dead. My friends, the templars I knew. May the Maker take them." 

They reached a huge gate that was opened by guards. More hatefule stares. More shivering. 

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did." The seeker shot her another glance, a look full of hope. But still, Amber could feel how she mistrusted her. She still had not proven herself to be innocent. But what did she expect? She was their only suspect, the sole survivor after the catastrophe at the conclave. 

Cassandra pulled a knife out. The mage tried not to show that she jerked as the woman stepped closer and eventually did nothing but cut through the ropes that were holding Amber's hands together. Ashamed, she looked down. She wanted to be trusted but thought Cassandra would stab her as soon as she wouldn't look? Pathetic. 

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more." She turned around. "Come. It is not far."


	2. Danger lies ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber has just survived the explosion at the conclave- and she already has to figure out how to get to the temple of sacred ashes and how to close the breach itself.  
> But, fortunately, she does not have to do that on her own.

Her hand was reacting to the rift nearby. Amber could already hear the sound of shattering blades and man shouting. Even if Cassandra hadn't told her, she knew that they were approaching a fight. She could feel the presence of anger and adrenaline in the air as the two of them came closer to the noise's source, head pounding because of the violence waiting ahead. 

"They're fighting. Some men. Right ahead of us." 

The seeker furrowed her eyebrows at her, disbelief visible upon her dark features. 

"How would you know?" 

Shaking her head, she continued to walk on, her quick pace causing Amber to fall behind.  
Amber had tried avoiding fighting as much as she could. The images of what happened at the circle were on her mind still, haunting her when she couldn't distract herself with wine and men- women, sometimes, too. The abominations, the monstrosities she had witnessed, all together had threatened to make her lose control- Her friends getting killed at the hands of those who were responsible for their well-being, Anelle and her in the middle of it, foolish enough to believe that they would get out of it without scars. But whenever she believed her mind was taken over by the horrors again, she felt the soothing sensation of her magic embracing her; and the sparks that seemed to dance across her skin.

"Prepare yourself for fighting against demons!", shouted Cassandra, her face twisted into a frown, her sword already drawn, the seeker's body in a fighting position. Amber saw the creatures already, their bodies twitching and trembling as a mage and a rogue continued to battle them, the energy exploding around the staff of the man. He felt as wrong battling them as she did, but whatever needed to be done in order to close the breach, he would do it to achieve his goal. In a way, he reminded her of herself, even though she could feel that he despised harming these creatures- as if he knew something she did not. "Come on! We have to help them!" Struggling, yet focused Amber tightened her grip on the smooth wood that her hands were still not used to even after her energy had claimed it and brought it to life. She missed her old staff, she missed Anelle, she missed how things were before the war had come over the country. Before everything had changed. Her thoughts clouded by despair and unfulfilled hopes, the staff started vibrating within the palm of her hand and she could feel the weight of her hair being lifted from her shoulders as the electricity built a wall of lilac lightning around her; her body becoming weightless, the adrenaline flooding her veins making her feel more alive than ever. She could tell she was looking terrifying by the look on Cassandra's face- stunned and full of regret as the mage lifted her staff to cast the first spell. A bolt of lighting going down on one of the demons caused it to implode immediately after it hit its body with full power. Screaming, it was pulled back into the rift- yet there were six more to fight. The lightning illuminated her face and body- it grew stronger with every second, killing its targets Amber could barely remember what had happened after she saw the last demon sink to the ground. Unfortunately, once she had given in to the seduction of fighting, that was how her body reacted to the power that claimed her mind for that short amount of time. "Well fought.", Cassandra patted her shoulder lightly, jerking as a electricity sparked from below her fingertips. "Do not worry. I will not harm you.", Amber sighed, "Though I wish to have a moment for myself." She shook her head and mumbled something, before her hands returned to their former position. "I am afraid that you do not have such time. It is our priority to close the breach."

The elf came closer, a serious expression on his face as he tilted his head. 

"I am Solas." 

The mage felt a wave of curiosity overcome her and whilst her hands were still holding her weapon tightly, she could feel a smile forming on her lips. 

"A pleasure to meet you. Amber. Amber Elleyna Trevelyan."

She placed the staff on her back carefully, before facing the two men who had survived the attack of the demons. A dwarf and an elf. That was unusual. Dwarves usually did not leave the safety of the underground where they were protected by hundreds of meters of stone, whereas elves- at least the Dalish- stayed hidden within the woods of Thedas if they were not serving as slaves for the Orlesian nobility. She had always pitied their fates, for she had witnessed the brutality of their masters and the length of their days, always starving, while being buried under tons of work. 

"Would you mind accompanying us?", she asked, looking at Cassandra for signs of approval. 

"Varric? And an apostate? Why doesn't this surprise me?", she stated, "But then again, nowadays nothing seems too extraordinary." 

"It is necessary that we close the breach. Now." 

Cassandra sighed. "But-" 

Varric groaned. "Seeker, have you been down there lately? Your soldiers have lost control long ago- you can use all the help you can get."

"Well, I guess... alright. But I am watching you, Tethras." 

While descending into the valley, Amber could see the rift above their heads.

She was feeling so small, so helpless and tired when it came to the hole in the sky, yet the knowledge of having people at her side who were capable of killing if necessary made it easier for the mage to move along, her destination as clear as the waters beneath their feet. They were walking across a lake, encountering several demons sent by the breach before they finally arrived at the gates that were separating them from the help they needed to get to the abnormality that gazed upon them like the Maker's eye, though it was not a sign sent by the gods for it was devilish in its purpose, its heart spitting out abominations the world was yet to face. Knowing that they were weak enough to be beaten, Amber did not lose faith. Leliana, the woman whom she had talked with earlier, was stood next to a simple table, her eyes laid upon a cleric of unknown heritage to Amber.

No doubt, they had been arguing as for the Nightingale's face was frozen, yet her eyes were showing a wide range of emotions, though she tried to hide it as much as she could.

"There they are! The murderer of the Divine and the person who refuses to hand her over into the hands of the authority!" 

"Chancellor Roderick, this is not the time..." 

"Oh, is it? Tell me why you would require the help of such... such an abomination!" 

"We need her for she can properly close and seal the rifts that threaten all of Ferelden.", Cassandra lifted her eyebrows, her hands lying upon the hilt of her sword. "Whilst you jabber about that inappropriate affair, the Breach is growing. I advise moving forward so that we can reach the temple."

"You can't be serious!" 

"I am, Chancellor! We will close the breach!"

"Well, now that we have discussed this, how do you wish to achieve this goal? I believe getting there won't be easy. But I know of a path that leads through the mountains. Maybe, if we set up a distraction we could get you to the temple-" 

"Leliana, I doubt that that would help us. We should join our forces at the front line. That is the quickest way.",  
She turned to look at Amber, " But it would not work without you."

The woman shook her head, surprised as she took a few steps backwards when the gazes lay upon her face, everyone waiting for her response. 

"You are asking for my opinion?"

"Of course."

"I say we attack them with the forces, then. If you are right, Seeker, we will be able to get to the temple in time."


	3. A new acquaintance (ReUp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you accidentally upload the chapter before it's finished and you're just like XD I'm sorry! Here's the real one!

The mage stumbled as the demon's jaws closed around her shoulder, leaving a red, bleeding wound. Her staff fell out of her hand, kicked away from the woman because of the fighting men around her, their screams filling the air with noise as steel crashed against claws. She looked up, knowing well that this could be the end of her- if she she didn't cast a spell which would protect her from any further attacks at the hands of the demon whose fangs were glistening with blood- her blood. The battle had been going on for a long time. She was exhausted, but she knew if she made a mistake now, she risked becoming an abomination. Before she had even lifted her hands in a hopeless attempt to shout out the words that would save her, she saw how the demon fell to its knees. A sword stuck out of its chest, its silver coated with a strange green gel and blood. She looked up. Their eyes locked and somehow- whether it was because of the exhaustion or the blood loss- Amber could tell that she had seen them before. 

"She's bleeding! We need someone to tend to that wound!" 

The moment was interrupted as Cassandra, face and body covered in demon intestines, dropped to her knees whilst the unknown man still seemed to analyze her face. 

"I... don't need any... help.", Amber hissed, ignoring the annoyed groan coming out of the other woman's direction," I can heal... myself." 

"You can't. You couldn't cast the spell properly, meaning you are either too tired or out of control of your magic.", the person lifted its shield- that showed the symbol that she now, after the events at the circle, utterly despised, "I am Cullen Rutherford, former Knight-Commander of the Circle in Kirkwall." 

She jerked, immediately trying to get some space between the two of them. Despite her fear, the insult hidden in his words caused her cheeks to blush furiously. Cassandra saw her face and shot the Templar a cold glance."Oh, you needn't worry about her control over her magical powers." Amber inhaled sharply, her vision turning black for a moment. "I say we should rather focus your attention on the Breach awaiting its proper closing." 

"Of course that is something worth our investigation."

*****

He saw how the mage, supported by Cassandra's harsh grip, stood up and grabbed her staff quickly, not without sending him another glance. He was doing her injustice. Cullen had never met her before, but as she had been on the ground, that small part of himself had wanted not to help, to watch her suffer as he did- simply because she was a mage.

Still he couldn't help having his thoughts revolve around that expression on her face- she had been full of mistrust and hatred. But before that, before he had talked so meanly about her, she had looked at him with nothing but curiosity in her eyes, flustered.

It was to his surprise when he saw her walk towards him, her shoulder all stitched up as for the healers had already done their work quickly before tending to the others. They were going to invade the Temple of Sacred Ashes- at least what was left of it. There was a rift for the prisoner to close as some soldiers had reported.  
He had heard that she had already done that before several times, but imagining her having such power? Of course, she was a mage, but she seemed to be young, in her twenties, maybe. How could she possibly possess power over the rifts? They were a recent phenomena, only researched by apostates who could not have shared their results, fearing they would show themselves to be mages having fled their life in the Circles. 

No, he was wondering, either this mage had greater powers than any other he had met at her age, or she had been given that power by something he had not been able to identify yet. He shook his head. This woman, the prisoner and suspected murderer of the Divine, a mage was walking around freely among their men. Indeed, not even the Seeker seemed to care about that. 

He caught himself tracing her every move with his eyes as she prepared the attack with the Seeker and Leliana, his hand resting upon the hilt of his sword, a habit of his he had developed after the events in Kirkwall, pure paranoia with the goal of finding safety, as he was ready to draw it anytime. He was hesitant to join them since he was not willing to have that little part of himself speak again once he met her again, although he knew he needed to be there. 

"Cullen? Don't you wish to help us?", he heard Cassandra's voice ring in his ears and he sighed, slowly walking towards the table with the Temple's map. He noticed that, when he had eventually arrived, now stood next to the prisoner, she stepped aside a little, not enough for anybody to notice- except for him. "Maker's breath.", he murmured, noticing how the woman next to him turned her head a little, her hair falling into her face. He smelled a hint of something he couldn't identify exactly- was it her? She kept her hands together, purposely avoiding his eyes as she kept hers fixated on one point of the map, only talking when Leliana asked her a question. 

When they finally set out, he followed the small group of people surrounding her, eager to see that power at work.


End file.
